customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (January 1, 2007) Part 1
(In their fishing gear, they enter the river with their rods) * Max: I don't even know how to fish. * Goofy: Oh, now c'mon. That never stopped me! Let me show you a little family secret that's been handed down for about twelve or thirteen Goof generations; the perfect cast! * Max: The perfect what? * Goofy: The perfect cast! My dad taught this to me if I was about your age. Alright now, watch carefully. You have to be loose. Relaxed. With your feet apart, and...ten o'clock. Two o'clock. Quarter to three! Tour jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup.... * (Goofy's line goes all the way back to where Pete is barbecuing steaks. The hook grabs a steak) * Goofy: And let her fly!!! The perfect cast! * (The hook with the steak go sailing and land on the bank of the river a few roads away in the middle of a large footprint. Two feet that match the footprint then come up. It's Bigfoot. He is chewing on a log. He stops and sniffs, but sees the steak) * Goofy: And now, we reel her in. * (Bigfoot is about to take the steak as Goofy starts to reel it in. Bigfoot chases the steak and eventually catches it. He bites it and is pulled by Goofy) * Goofy: Swift! Get the camera! * (They manage to get back to the bank and Max hands the camera to Goofy) * Goofy: Must be over three pounds! I don't wanna miss this! * (Through the viewfinder of the camera, you see Bigfoot) * Goofy: (in an awed whisper) Look, Max! * Max: Uh, duh, duh, dad...it's Bigfoot! * Goofy: Could you back up a bit, Mr. Foot? You're out of focus. * (Bigfoot roars as Goofy and Max start running. The steak sails back at Pete hits him in the face) * Pete: What's the idea of..... (he sees Max and Goofy running from Bigfoot) Bigfoot! * (Pete grabs the BBQ, throws it in the RV, retracts all the equipment attached to the RV and drives off, leaving Goofy's tent where it was. Goofy is running backwards, getting Bigfoot on video) * Goofy: Behold the legendary Bigfoot! Fabled, but seldom... (Goofy trips over the tent and the camera goes flying. Max tries to get in the car) * Max: It's locked! * Goofy: Swift! The sunroof! (Max and Goofy dive through the sunroof as Goofy starts rolling the window closed) * Max: Hurry up! * (Bigfoot is coming fast. Goofy is yet rolling the window closed) * Max: Hurry up!! * (The window closes just as Bigfoot gets there. He rocks the car back and forth for a moment, then notices all the equipment that Goofy had unpacked. He goes to investigate) * Max: I can't believe this! Bigfoot! * Goofy: And I have the only video! * Max: We're gonna be famous! * (Bigfoot has discovered the camera and is pulling the tape out in shreds) * Max: (disgusted) Let's just get out of here. * (Goofy feels for the keys, but Bigfoot has found them outside and tosses away. Then he continues rummaging through their equipment)